Truth or Dare, If You Dare!
by charlouis
Summary: ANOTHER Harry/Ginny FanFic, as always! :D But "Siriusly", Fred and George decided that Truth or Dare would be a good idea, and like in a few of my other fics, THIS IS NOT GOOD AT ALL. Also, Harry REALLY wants to tell a certain red-head how he feels... *HIATUS*


"Oi! Harry! Wake up!" Ron shook his best mate. Harry stirred slightly and moaned, reaching toward the bed-side table for his glasses.

"Come on, Harry! Hermione's waiting for us in the common room!" Ron said anxiously.

"You seem quite eager," Harry said curiously as he got dressed.

"Hurry up!" Ron said again, jogging in place a little.

"You're going to wet yourself, mate, if you don't calm down," Harry said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh, stuff it, Harry! Let's just go!" Ron said, pushing the dormitory door open and running down the stairs.

"Honestly, what took you two so long?" Hermione marveled at them.

"Ask Harry, he was the one taking forever," Ron said, rushing to Hermione's side as the three of them exited through the portrait hole. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and his obvious crush on Hermione.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said cheerily as she walked behind them on her way to breakfast as well.

"Oh, hey Ginny," Harry said just as happily, and he backed up to walk with her.

Something about Ginny always made him want to smile. Her brown eyes sparkled when she laughed, and her long red locks had such an intoxicating flowery scent. She was always happy to see him, and for Harry it was the same.

Harry had fancied Ginny for a long time, but of course he'd never tell Ron that. Ron was his best mate, and he wouldn't risk their friendship just because he had a minor crush on Ginny. But if Ron was his best mate, then shouldn't he be supportive of Harry's feelings? Harry pondered this.

_But besides_, he thought, _I'm already sort of going out with Cho Chang..._

But looking at Ginny made him forget all about Cho.

Ginny was beautiful, with her big, brown eyes, and long, fiery locks. Her figure was great too, Harry noted. She had a slight curve in her hips that was just right, so that they sort of swung when she walked.

_Blimey_, Harry thought. _If Ron ever found out what I'm thinking..._

But her physical appearance wasn't Harry's only appeal. She had a spunky personality that he found really attracting.

"Harry? Hello?" Ginny waved her hands in front of his face. "You're spacing out or something."

"What? Oh, sorry Ginny," he said.

_Facepalm_, he thought.

"So what's up with you and Cho?" Ginny asked, poking his arm and saying, "Ooooh!" in a high-pitched voice. Harry laughed.

"So...? Come on! Give me every romantic little detail!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "I heard you snogged her right before the Christmas hols?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, only she was crying over Cedric," Harry admitted dryly, blushing. "We're sort of falling apart."

"Oh," Ginny said sympathetically with a small pout. "Well if it doesn't work out, I'm sure you'll find that someone else is right under your wand, waiting for you." She smiled that gorgeous smile that had him hooked from the start.

_Blimey, it's as if she's been using Legilimency on me_, Harry thought in awe.

"C'mon, Harry, let's get going before Ron eats all the food!" Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him down the last flight of stairs and into the Great Hall.

Harry sat next to Ginny, with Ron and Hermione across from them. Ron and Hermione were actually getting along, for once! They only had one squabble, when Ron was a little too hasty in trying to pour Hermione some orange juice; he spilled some on the table and Hermione scolded him. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Harry found himself so drawn to Ginny that it was driving him mad. He could control himself, but it wasn't easy. She was single, and he and Cho weren't exactly together... He wanted to try his luck more than anything. Harry really wanted to tell Ginny he had feelings for her AND to tell Cho that he didn't "like" her anymore. If only there was a way...

"Hey." It was Fred and George.

"Hey," Harry replied with the others.

"Since it's a Friday-"

"-we've got something fun-"

"-planned for tonight!"

"What?" Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny asked eagerly.

"A nice little game-" Fred started.

"-of Truth or Dare," George finished for him. The others (except for Hermione, who had an uneasy expression) looked at each other and smiled.

"Since when has this _ever_turned out alright?" Hermione stated.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hermione!" George said, wagging his finger at her in mock scolding.

"Don't you honestly think-" Fred started.

"-that our intention is-" George continued.

"-to cause mischief?" Fred finished again.

"Yes, and since Ron and I are Prefects, we will not approve of this!" Hermione said forcefully.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, slightly weakly, because he would obviously rather play Truth or Dare instead.

"Oh, come on, Ron," Fred whispered in Ron's ear, so that Hermione wouldn't hear but Harry would. "Just 'cause you fancy her doesn't mean you have to go along with _everything _she says."

Ron's ears turned red at this. "Shut up!" was all he could muster up to say to Fred.

Fred rolled his eyes and announced, "Well, looks like everyone's in but Hermione!" Ron started spluttering, but George silenced him with a flick of his wand.

"Ron!" Hermione said accusingly. "You're all going to get in trouble!"

"Not if you cover for us?" Fred said like a question, as if he was still asking Hermione to join them.

"C'mon, Hermione, all the other Gryffindors are already in! We asked them before," George said.

"Yeah, isn't that what being a Gryffindor is all about? Being brave and taking chances?" Fred added pleadingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, I just _know_I'm going to regret this..."

"YES!" Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins pumped their fists in triumph. Hermione sighed in annoyance, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You two are SO going to get it one day," she said, and the twins grinned.


End file.
